Worthy
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: “Eres digno, la proxima vez que estemos así de cerca… serás mío…” –Zeo, Worthy: Prólogo


**Disclaimer: ¬¬ acaso me ven rdeada de chicos sepxys en tanga? Acaso me ven una mansión de mil habitaciones? ENTONCES? ¬¬ Es más que obvio que no soy la dueña… o.o pero, lo que si me pertenece es la idea del fic y todas las pervertideses puestas aqu**

**Advertencias: ……. Duh? Para que las quieren? Soy Merle!!! Solo escribo cosas yaoi y pervertidas…**

**Rating: PG-13 Por lo pervertido que se puede poner…**

**Sumary: "Eres digno, la proxima vez que estemos así de cerca… serás mío…" –Zeo, Worthy: Prólogo**

**Dedicatoria: ………….. ¬¬ A los que odian mi trabajo… y ya TT**

****

****

**Worthy  
Prólogo: You are.  
Por: Merloca, conocen a otra??**

Jugaba con su largo cabello suelto, realmente no prestando atención a que estaba maltratando las puntas, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y si se movía era por que no hallaba otra cosa en la que ocupar sus manos. Estaba solo en la oscuridad, y su mirada estaba fija en la persiana por donde pasaban escaso rayos de luz. Alguien tocó a la puerta y esta fue abierta, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, siempre era así de predecible. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse con quién ya sabía, sin perder su expresión fría le pidió que hablaran en otro lugar.

- Zeo… ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Qué ha cambiado? –preguntó Tyson sin discreción alguna

- ¿Cambiado? Yo no he cambiado –respondió sin cambiar su expresión en lo absoluto

- Dime que te sucedió Zeo, somos amigos, si algo pas

- Tyson, ya no podemos ser amigos, ya no somos amigos –lo interrumpió Zeo acercándose a él

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó casi gritando –que es lo que ha pasado?

- No me servirás… si sigues así no serás útil

- ¿Qué dijiste? –frunció el ceño y apretó los puños en completa indignación –no vuelvas… no vuelvas a decir que…

Dejo de reclamar al sentir las manos de Zeo acariciar su rostro, retrocedió confundido, no entendiendo el cambio. Una leve sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de Zeo que se acercó lentamente a Tyson, pasando su brazo derecho por la cintura del moreno y con la mano izquierda tomó su rostro con fuerza, no la suficiente para lastimarlo, pero si la necesaria para obligarlo a mirarlo

- Hermoso… ¿Nunca te lo han dicho? –susurró sensualmente –tal vez… no sé… ¿Kai?

- ¿Qué… qué tiene que ver Kai en esto? –preguntó nervioso ante la cercanía y aquel comentario –no entiendo…

- He visto… la forma en que te mira… esa manera tan posesiva, tan profunda… de la misma manera que yo te veo… -acercó sus labios a los de Tyson –hermoso…

Sus labios invadieron los de Tyson, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la cintura del moreno, descendiendo lentamente, sin soltarlo. Oyó unos pasos y rompió el apasionado beso en el que mantenía al moreno, separó su poco sus labios y pasó su lengua sobre los de Takao y le susurró casi ronroneando:

- Eres digno, la próxima vez que estemos así de cerca… serás mío –le dio un corto beso y se fue caminando tranquilamente

- Ten mucho cuidado Tyson… -murmuró la voz de Ozuma –no se detendrá… no hasta que consiga lo que desea

- Eso nunca –respondió sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño –jamás… no dejaré… que me vuelva a tocar…

- ¿Sabes algo? Él tiene razón

Sin decir nada más se fue dejando al moreno.

La batalla ya estaba terminando, Ozuma estaba perdiendo, su bestia bit parecía un gatito en perrera, y cuando terminó la batalla, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, Zeo lo miró y se lamió los labios descaradamente; desvió la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Kai que se enfocaban en sus labios "¿Se habrá dado cuenta?" Se sonrojó al sentir los dedos de Kai en sus labios, pero duró poco, puesto que sus palabras lo estremecieron.

- lo pagará caro…

**Fin del prólogo**

**_Merle:_**_ Lo sé, muy amontonado, mucho al mismo tiempo, pero es que no tengo tiempo para escribir así que tendrán que conformarse con esto…_

**_Celes(_****_aburrida_**_): Dejen reviews… no hay mucho que hacer por aqu_

**_Merle_**_: Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
